Bijeenkomst (Reunian)
by Raputopu
Summary: Terpisah selama 67 tahun, Netherlands kembali mengunjungi rumah Indonesia dalam rangka pertandingan Garuda vs Oranje. Indonesia bersih-bersih. Malaysia marah-marah. Singapore bingung. Parodi Kick-Off Garuda vs Oranje.


**A/N : **Ditulis setelah _fangirling_-an ria tadi malam semenjak nonton pertandingan Garuda vs Oranje. Aaaarh! Seriusan. Itu harusnya Oranje yang ditaro di depan! Semenya siapa, coba? #plak Eh, tapi ini kejadiannya di rumah Indonesia sendiri, ya. Hahaha. Sumfe, kirain pertandingan ini nggak bakal terjadi. Tapi Ned kangen Indo, yaa. Ciee ciee #dibom Dan saya masih kesal karena Huntelaar nggak ikut main.

**PS :** Aaaah! De Jong, kenapa dirimu mendadak keren sih dibandingkan Van Persie yang selalu diagung-agungkan itu. Kamu keren, Cintaa. Dan, Robben! DEMI TUU-HAAAAN! GOL YANG CANTIK SEKALI, BABY! Tuh kan, kamu itu lebih keren kalo senyum ketimbang marah-marah melulu di lapangan! Dan Kurnia Meiga. OMAIGAT. Saya _speechless_. Serius! Kamu itu keren banget demi menjaga _virginity _Indonesia! Berkali-kali Neth 'nyerang' secara 'agresif', kamu bisa nangkis! Tipe-tipe uke tsundere yang suka memberontak gituuh! XD

**Warn :** Parodi. Ke-tidakakurat-an sesuai fakta. Sho-Ai. Absurd (serius)

**Listening to :** Chrisye – Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Aaah! Seriusan. Lagu ini indah, cantik, mempesona, seksi disaat yang bersamaan. Menggambarkan betapa indahnya Indonesia. Makin cintaa deh sama negara kita satu ini XD #kecupbanjir

* * *

**Bijeenkomst (**Reunian**) **©** RapuTopu**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers **© **Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

**7 Juni 2013**

**#BBM (**Before Big Match**)**

* * *

Indonesia berjinjit meraih-raih guci peninggalan Kakek-Neneknya semasa jaman Kerajaan. Disapukannya bulu-bulu ayam ke permukaannya yang berdebu. Indonesia terbatuk.

Malaysia mengintip dari balik majalah _sport-_nya.

Indonesia kini beralih menuju meja makan. Menyemprotkan cairan pembersih berbau harum ke permukaannya. Disapukannya kain lap kehitaman ke lapisan bening meja hingga dirinya bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri disana. Indonesia tersenyum puas.

Malaysia membalik halaman majalah—sambil curi-curi pandang.

Indonesia merapikan segala sepatu yang berserakan di depan pintu. Meletakkannya sesuai jenis. Mulai dari yang paling baru hingga yang terhina. Dikelompokkan sesuai pemilik—Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei. Bahkan dirinya memberikan pengharum segala.

Malaysia mulai kesal.

"Bang! Bisa berhenti mondar-mandir nggak, sih? Aku nggak bisa konsen, nih." rutuk Singapore, beralih dari _gadget_-nya menuju sosok Indonesia yang kini tengah membersihkan kaca. Indonesia berbalik badan, menatap ke arah Singapore yang bete dengan wajah tertekuk tujuh lipat, ditambah tulisan _game over _besar di layar LCDnya.

"Ah, maaf." Indonesia tersadar, dihentikannya kegiatan mengelap kaca. "Tapi aku harus bersih-bersih sekarang, soalnya nanti malam kedatangan tamu penting."

"Netherland?" Malaysia menyahut tak suka dari balik majalahnya. Melirik Indonesia tajam.

Tapi berkebalikan dengan Singapore yang justru terkejut. "Ha? Netherland? Dia kembali kesini? Bukannya dia—"

"Sudah melupakanmu." sahut Malaysia sengit. Melengkapkan kalimat Singapore versi pikirannya.

Singapore melirik abangnya tajam. "Kak Malay kok jadi sirik banget?"

Indonesia memandangi Malaysia, menyadari bulir-bulir kecemburuan di raut wajah adiknya yang berusaha membela diri.

"Memang kenyataannya, kan?" Malaysia bersikeras. Dibuangnya majalah _sport _edisi terbarunya ke meja. "Ya, sudahlah. Urus saja si pria Eropa berambut tulip-yang-super-menyebalkan milikmu itu. Urus saja _dia_ yang sudah melupakanmu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun itu."

Malaysia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar bersama dengan bantingan pintu.

Singapore menganga. Indonesia salting.

"Dia kenapa, sih, bang?"

"Mungkin…PMS?"

**.**

* * *

**7 Juni 2013**

**#1**

* * *

Malam harinya di kediaman Indonesia Nusantara Zamrud Khatulistiwa, yang damai dan tenang—

_Ting Tong._

"Nah, itu dia!" jerit Singapore.

Indonesia—tak perlu dibilang lagi—langsung berlari menuju pintu.

Malaysia mendengus tak senang.

Indonesia membuka pintu dengan senyuman bahagia nan cerah, "Selamat datang, Net—Laos?"

Laos berlari menubruk badan Indonesia terburu-buru dengan wajah mengerut kesakitan.

"A-aku pinjam WC-nya, ya!"

Bahkan tanpa mendengar sahutan dari sang pemilik rumah, anak itu berlari menerobos pintu WC. Pintu dibanting begitu keras dari dalam. Detik kemudian terdengar bunyi-bunyian asing yang sangat tidak nyaman dan membuat mual bila didengar lebih lanjut. Dari dalam ruangan dua kali dua meter persegi itu Laos mengerang.

Singapore dan Indonesia berpandangan.

Malaysia ngikik diam-diam di balik majalahnya.

**.**

* * *

**7 Juni 2013**

**#2**

* * *

Menit berikutnya di kediaman Indonesia Nusantara Zamrud Khatulistiwa, yang damai dan tenang—

_Ting Tong_.

"Nah, kali ini yang datang pasti dia!" jerit Singapore.

Indonesia—tak perlu dibilang lagi—langsung berlari menuju pintu.

Malaysia kembali mendengus tak senang.

Indonesia membuka pintu dengan senyuman bahagia nan cerah, "Selamat datang, Net—ASTAGA!"

Indonesia buru-buru membanting pintu, kemudian bersandar menutup pintu itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan wajah ketakutan.

Singapore menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa, bang?"

Indonesia berkata terbata-bata. "P-petugas tagihan listrik! Aku belum bayar tiga bulan!"

Singapore melongo.

Malaysia nyaris tersedak minuman soda.

**.**

* * *

**7 Juni 2013**

**#3**

* * *

Menit berikutnya (lagi) di kediaman Indonesia Nusantara Zamrud Khatulistiwa, yang damai dan tenang—

_Ting Tong_.

"Bang. Kali ini pasti dia! Buruan!" jerit Singapore.

Indonesia—tak perlu dibilang lagi—langsung berlari menuju pintu.

Malaysia lagi-lagi mendengus tak senang. Dengusannya sejak tadi bahkan mulai membakar majalah.

Indonesia membuka pintu dengan senyuman bahagia nan cerah, "Selamat datang, Net—Ya, Tuhan…"

"_Heeyy, abang kece disanaa_~ _Dengerin nyanyian eike, yaa_~"

Indonesia menganga. Mengurut dada, syok, terpukul, terserang diabetes ringan.

"_Sudah tiga bulan~ Kubrojol duluan~ Gara-gara pacaran tidurnya berduan_~"

"_Tariik, maang~"_

"_Oyeee~ Oyee~ Ceritanya ini bunyi bayinya ya, bang~_"

"_Kelakuan~ kucing Anggora~ bulu tebel, susah ngurusnya~_"

Kening Indonesia berkedut…

"_Meeong~ Meeong~ Ceritanya ini bunyi kucingnya ya, bang~_"

Ada dua hal yang paling Indonesia benci di dunia ini.

Yaitu, tawa jahat yang meluncur dari mulut Malaysia saat in.

"_Bang~ bayarannya mana~ eike udah nyanyi kayak artis-artis Indonesian Udel. Masa nggak ada uang tip~"_

…dan waria. Coret. Waria yang berdandan berlebihan dan ngamen di depan rumahnya.

Sedetik kemudian Indonesia mengambil kipas angin kemudian hendak melemparkannya ke manusia-manusia nista di depannya.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH GUEE, SIALAAN!"

**.**

* * *

**7 Juni 2013**

**#4**

* * *

Menit berikutnya (lagi dan lagi) di kediaman Indonesia Nusantara Zamrud Khatulistiwa, yang damai dan tenang—

Ting Tong.

"Bang. Nah, yang kali ini pasti dia." Singapore menjerit.

Indonesia—tak perlu dibilang lagi—langsung berlari menuju pintu.

Malaysia mulai merobek majalahnya karena kesal.

Indonesia membuka pintu dengan senyuman bahagia nan cerah, "Selamat datang, Net—Kalian?"

Prussia segera merangkul Indonesia, mengarahkannya pada kamera Spain dengan cengiran lebar.

"Selamat malam, Pemirsa! Pada kali ini kita akan mewawancarai rumah Indonesia yang akan kedatangan tamu besar. Yaitu Netherland!"

Kamera menyorot-nyorot wajah Indonesia dan Prussia super dekat.

"Hei, albino! Berhenti mengambil bagianku sebagai reporter!" Belarus mendorong bahu Prussia hingga pemuda itu terjerumus ke semak-semak.

"Maafkan insiden tadi, Pemirsa! Sungguh, selama ini yang seharusnya jadi reporter adalah saya! Bukan pria narsis tadi!"

"Belarus! Cepatlah! Aku lapar!" jerit France dari mobil _van _reporter.

"Sabar sedikit!" jerit Belarus frustasi. "Nah, Indonesia. Ini adalah suatu kebanggaan besar tentunya bagi anda, bisa dikunjungi oleh pria super seksi-hot-seme tulen macam Netherland. Apa pendapat anda mengenai kunjungan langka pacar anda itu setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun ini?"

"Hei, pertanyaanmu sungguh tidak _awesome_! Seharusnya kau tanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan bersama Netherland setelah terpisah puluhan tahun! Begitu lebih keren!"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Seharusnya berapa ronde yang akan mereka lakukan. Benar begitu, kan, Indonesia?" Belarus mengacungkan _mic _tepat di depan bibir Indonesia. Meminta jawaban sekarang.

Indonesia hanya menatap datar pada keempat reporter ini dengan tatapan bunuh-aku-saja.

"Bisakah besok saja?"

**.**

* * *

**7 Juni 2013**

**#5**

* * *

Menit berikutnya (lagi dan lagi dan lagi) di kediaman Indonesia Nusantara Zamrud Khatulistiwa, yang damai dan tenang. Coret. Mulai tidak tenang karena Indonesia berkali-kali berusaha membakar dapur dan untungnya dihentikan Singapore.

Ting Tong.

"Bang. Samperin, gih. Kayaknya itu dia."

"Perasaanku udah mulai nggak enak." Indonesia sangsi.

"Jangan gitu, dong, Bang. Sekalinya ini beneran dia gimana? Masa abang tega ninggalin pacar abang diluar?"

"Mantan." Ralat Indonesia.

Pemuda Indonesia itu akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu ogah-ogahan. Begitu membuka gagang pintu itu, Indonesia menyambut ramah.

"Selamat datang, Net—Kakek?"

Tanpa dikomando, Kakek Nusantara merangkul erat cucunya dengan tawa bahagia. Di sebelahnya ada Nenek Pertiwi.

Malaysia dan Singapore yang saat itu tengah berada di ruang tengah, mendengar ribut-ribut di pintu rumah. Seketika tersenyum bahagia melihat kunjungan Kakek-Nenek mereka setelah ratusan tahun lamanya.

Reuni setelah ratusan tahun terjadi hari ini.

**.**

* * *

**7 Juni 2013**

**#6**

* * *

Hampir tengah malam.

Kakek Nusantara dan Nenek Pertiwi sudah pulang.

Singapore bermain gundu. Malaysia merapikan rambut. Indonesia duduk termenung di sofa.

"Kayaknya dia nggak bakalan datang..." lirih Indonesia. Dengan raut kesedihan yang menyeruak di wajahnya.

Singapore jadi tak tega sendiri. "Mungkin aja pesawatnya telat. Mungkin aja dia beli oleh-oleh dulu buat, abang."

Malaysia mulai gusar. "Sudahlah! Udah jelas-jelas dia lupa sama kamu, Ndon! Masih juga ditungguin! Buat apa ngurusin orang-orang yang jelas-jelas udah nggak peduli sama kamu. Kamu itu dari dulu sampe sekarang emang gampang dibohongi."

"Kak Malay!" sergah Singapore.

"Biarin aja. Kamu duduk sampe lumutan disana dia juga nggak bakal datang!" Malaysia membuang majalah _sport _-nya lagi ke meja.

_Ting tong_.

"Ini siapa lagi datang malam-malam?" Malaysia menggerutu.

Singapore melirik Malaysia. "Bukain deh. Bang Indo kayaknya lagi _badmood_."

_Ting tong_.

Malaysia gerah. "Iya iya!" sahutnya dari dalam. Sambil menggerutu Malaysia membuka pintu. Malaysia baru saja hendak menyemburkan makiannya pada tamu yang datang malam-malam begini ketika—

"Ap-NETHERLAND?!"

Telinga Indonesia berjengit. Singapore menoleh.

Sedetik kemudian bahu Indonesia diguncang-guncangkan Singapore dengan beringas. "Bang! Bang! Dia dateng!"

Indonesia menoleh.

Netherland berdiri disana. Masih dengan mata yang tajam. Rambut jabrik yang menyebalkan. Dan cerutu kesayangannya.

"Apa Indonesianya ada?" tanyanya. Masih dengan suara datar. Berat. Mempesona.

"Lagi keramas!" sungut Malaysia.

"Neth?" Indonesia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Memandangi Netherland begitu lekat. Senyum kebahagiaan mengukir wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu berlari, menubruk bahu Malaysia, kemudian memeluk pria Eropa itu erat-erat. Meluapkan kebahagiaannya yang tak terkira. Dengan senyum yang belum reda dari wajahnya, dan pelukan yang kian erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu, menghirup aroma tulip yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali…"

"Maaf aku terlambat. Pesawatnya telat dan aku harus membeli oleh-oleh untukmu."

Indonesia tidak mendengar lagi. Telinganya seolah tuli. Sementara tangannya terus melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh pria itu. Seakan tak ingin dilepaskan lagi.

**.**

* * *

**7 Juni 2013**

**#7**

* * *

Malaysia menggaruk karpet. Singapore berusaha menenangkan. Malaysia menendang-nendang kursi. Singapore berusaha menenangkan. Malaysia memukul-mukul guling. Singapore berusaha menenangkan. Malaysia berusaha bunuh diri. Singapore membiarkan.

"Sudahlah, kak. Biarkan saja mereka."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan bunyi-bunyian yang terus-terusan kedengaran di kamarku?!" Malaysia menjerit frustasi.

Indonesia berkali-kali mendesah tertahan di dalam sana. Sementara Netherland berkali-kali terdengar membentak. Memaksa Indonesia melakukan lebih. Ambigu. Absurd. Mengundang tanya disaat yang bersamaan.

Singapore mendengar lebih tajam.

Indonesia mulai mengatakan ia kelelahan. Terdengar rintihan lebih keras. Malaysia menggeram gusar.

Terdengar bunyi debuman keras disusul rintihan Indonesia yang menyerah.

Malaysia meraih bantal untuk menyumbat kupingnya. Menyingirkan bunyi-bunyian nista itu. Rasanya ia ingin meminjam rudal Russia dan nuklir Amerika untuk menghancurkan kamar itu sekarang juga!

"Tidur aja, gih, kak. Jangan didengerin mulu. Hmm. Mungkin—mereka lagi main sepak bola?" Singapore memberi nasihat asal-asalan. Dirinya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya seraya memasang _earphone_.

Sementara Malaysia? Bagaimana dirinya bisa tenang jika bunyi-bunyian itu berada tidak kurang satu meter darinya? Hanya terpisah oleh beberapa senti beton tipis.

**.**

* * *

**7 Juni 2013**

**#8**

* * *

Semalaman Malaysia mengoyak bantal dan guling. Menghancurkan kamar. Mengutuk dua orang itu.

Sedangkan, Indonesia?

Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Mereka cuma _main sepak bola_.

Ya. Sungguhan main bola. Memakai kaos kebanggan bola mereka sambil memainkan bola bulat bercorak pentagon berwarna hitam-putih. Bukankah malam ini ada pertandingan _Garuda_ vs _Oranje_? Yah, kedua orang itu adalah fanatik timnas mereka. Dan mereka bermain bola di kamar.

Salahkan saja fisik Indonesia yang begitu lemah sehingga berkali-kali kebobolan tendangan Netherland. Atau begitu bola berkali-kali menghantam perutnya sehingga pemuda itu merintih.

Indonesia sudah berkeringat di dalam kaos tandang putih-hijaunya. Netherland men-_juggling_ bola di kakinya. "_Time out_?"

"Ide yang bagus."

Mereka minum bersama. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan pertandingan hingga menit terakhir.

Malaysia nyaris menangis. Singapore tertidur. Laos masih berada di dalam WC. Kakek Nusantara dan Nenek Pertiwi menguping dari jalanan.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang tak bisa dilupakan Indonesia, Malaysia, Netherland, dan semua orang yang terlibat.

Begitu pula bagi empat reporter gila yang sejak tadi meliput diam-diam dari balik jendela kamar Indonesia, dengan berbagai kamera super kecil di tiap sudut kamar. Dan kamera yang menyorot tajam.

"Pertandingan bola? Lalu, minum bersama? Ini acara apa? Syukuran?"

Belarus gagal _nosebleed._

Prussia melongo.

Spain bersin.

France tepar.

_Ending macam apa ini_?

**.**

**Fin—**

* * *

**A/N :** Gyaaah! Apa-apaan ini?! Ini apaaa?! Kenapa saya harus nulis begini?! Gaje banget #pundung Seriusan itu desahan-desahannya gagal. Serius, pertandingan tadi malam lebih dari harapan! Van Persie nggak cetak gol, Robben cetak gol, Netherland menang! #kibarOranje Aaaaaah! Aku bahagiaa~ #dibekep #kerasukan Dan dengan isengnya saya nyelipin kru The NEWS #ngumpet

_Sign, Rapuh._


End file.
